Sir Thingguy
Summary Expanded as the Second Thing of Guys, the legendary Sir Thingguy II is a founder of the Knights of the Olde Speech, a sword teacher by trade, and an author who resided in the Nimbus System prior to the Syntax War. Sir Thingguy is well known for his close friendship with the Knights' co-founders, Sir Talmid and Sir Luke, and with Lady Jonna Moracol, as well as having the ability to speak with horses. He has a loyal (albeit sarcastic) steed, a black horse named Deadbeat. During the First Syntax War, Sir Thingguy lead King Mathias's army a number of times, perhaps due to the king's lack of commanders but a wise choice thanks to Thingguy's leadership skills. His first mission was done with Deadbeat, to find the king's daughter Lady Jonna, who had gone missing in the Lost Plains of Morcia. Sir Thingguy did find the princess, but she only agreed to return if he trained her in the art of the sword. Later on he, Jonna, and Sir Talmid were captured by thedude, but they did manage to escape. When Lady Jonna and Sir Talmid were again captured in thedude's castle, it was Sir Thingguy's idea to hire Major Q. While Major and the others fought thedude's army, Sir Thingguy lead the rescue into the castle and saved Sir Talmid from thedude's clutches, while Squeaky saved Lady Jonna from the dungeons. After that battle, Sir Thingguy was among the knights who fought at the legendary Battle of the Skyfalls. He was among the knights unaccounted for following the battle; not smashed nor captured, but gone, disappeared. As of that incident, his current location is unknown.... APPEARANCE Sir Thingguy is a well built man, tall and fairly thin. For that reason, his name is often mistaken as "Thin-guy". He has red hair and a thin mustache in the time of Perpetual Doom. PERSONALITY Sir Thingguy is smart and witty, but also reserved in serious times of planning. In these times, when he speaks it is thoughtful and revelating. In other times, he is lively and cheerful, quick to laugh and happy to share in his merriment. ABILITIES AND POWERS Sir Thingguy is known to be as normal a minifigure as most others, as in he does not have any special powers. However he has a knack for leadership, and is talented with a sword as well as a bow and arrow. He is capable in any form of combat should the situation come to it, and is well trained in agility. But he can also be counted on to mediate even a heated discussion with his witty humor or serious sense. What's with people not including talking to horses as a special ability! QUOTES *snore* "Let us through, I’m getting hungry!” ''to the King's castle guard. ''“A monkey could beat those imbeciles called guards,” concerning those castle guards. "Hello, I have been sent by your father to- no that won't do! The brave Sir Thingguy has arrived! You and your fish will be safe now……." ''in rehearsal of meeting Lady Jonna. ''“It-t-t-t’s a t-t-t-t-talk-k-k-king fish-h-h.” ''Despite seeing some strange things in his life, Sir Thingguy could not be prepared to meet Squeaky the Guppy. ''“We need MajorQ” APPEARANCES *Perpetual Doom *Scattered Ashes *The Fall of the Gemini TRIVIA *Unlike Sir Talmid, who is afraid of the dark, Sir Thingguy is fascinated by it. *Sir Thingguy can talk to horses. *Like Sir Talmid, Sir Thingguy has a PCG-universe counterpart, Admiral Thingguy. *Sir Thingguy really likes monkeys. Category:Characters